


Complicity

by almarillo



Category: Choices - Fandom, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, TRR, dralivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almarillo/pseuds/almarillo
Summary: When the problems in the court increase, the relationship between them also develops, especially at venting anger to each other; in their own way. A certain Scarlet duchess and a commoner.





	Complicity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am new to this fandom, previously I only read and liked fics from various writer. This is my first attempt on writing! Also, please let me know on the comment if there's any mistake I made, because english is not my first language hehe.

Cold morning in Lythikos is a usual thing, as for the Scarlet duchess rouse from her with a nausea pushing up from her gut, clawing at her throat. She tried to force down the bile, willing her stomach to calm down but to little avail. _Again? Please Not Again_. Throwing off her blanket she jumps out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Lurching forward, her feet and knees immediately hits the cold tiles. _How much longer I have to endure this?_ Her thought was cut by the feeling of her stomach contracting violently then it spewed all its contents. She hates the feeling of the stomach acid trace on her throat, the taste of vomit in her mouth.

Olivia stood from the previous position when she heard someone knocks on her door, followed by the creaking noise of the door open and shut. “Olivia? Are you awake?” She stares at her reflection, rinse away the sleepy face and the vomit residual on her chin; making herself a bit more presentable. Heading out from the bathroom, she was surprised to see her first guest of the day sitting at her bedside. “Walker? What makes you think you can let yourself enter my room?”

“You are late again for breakfast this morning. Everyone was worried and they did not buy your reason yesterday, so they send me to check up on you.” _Shit._ Olivia can’t even lie to herself, the way she feels about him changes from time to time. Cursing at each other has become their daily conversation. When the problems in the court increase, the relationship between them also develops, _especially_ at venting anger to each other; _in their own way_. This proximity, this room, him, reminds her of the moment when—Olivia shakes her head and said, “Then don’t waste more my time! Get your butt out of here, Walker.”

“Geez, good morning to you too. They’re all waiting for you downstairs, better come up with a good excuse, Scarlet.” Drake gave her one last glance before heading to her vanity table to check himself on the mirror. He gave one swipe to his hair and stares at the reflection on the mirror. Olivia in her most comfortable sleeping attire, red locks rustled, wake up face. _Beautiful._ Just when he was about to turn around, he sees something odd on her table. Three white, long, plastic stick. What makes Drake’s gaze fixed on that stuff was the two red lines on each of it. _Isn’t it--?_

Grabbing the sticks, he walked to Olivia; whose face is white as chalk, shocked, realizing she hadn’t hid her secret very well. “What is this Olivia? Is this yours? Are you..” Drake said , his voice rose several octaves, both hands trembling. He’s angry, confused, worried, afraid, shocked at the same time. Feelings mixed up in his chest, each breath he takes fuel the anger inside is chest. Anger of not knowing, anger of not being informed by her. “Tell me Livvy.”

“Drake, I-I-I’m not, I don’t—“ her heart pounds wildly inside her chest, her hands and feet are cold despite his body heat radiating her from this close proximity. Her eyes and mouth were frozen in an expression of stunned surprise. She can’t think, she can’t get the words out of her mouth. _No, no, no. he wasn’t supposed to know. I’m not ready. No, not now._ She close her mouth to swallows the bile rising up her mouth. But suddenly, with one violent contraction, the contents of her almost empty stomach emerged out of her closed mouth, almost hitting Drake on the chest if she didn’t bend down. She ran straight to the bathroom, ignoring Drake’s shouts of worry.

Drake went after her, she’s sitting down next to the toilet heaving out the last remnants of food in her stomach. _Fragile, sick, protect her_. Drake held her hair back while rubbing her back to ease her up then offering her a glass of water; which she takes and gulps quickly. He could never believe the snarky-mean Olivia being vulnerable in front of him. He then carry her up from the bathroom to the bed bridal style. “You are in no condition to make any nasty remarks toward me duchess. I’ll tell the other you’re going to have your breakfast in bed. Do you want me to bring something else?”

“What has gotten into you Walker? Are you after something?”

“Yes. Your explanation, Olivia.”

With that, Drake left her alone in the bedroom, mulling over her thoughts about this situation. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment about how do I write or my writing mistakes or any suggestions. Your feedback is really appreciated! Still don't know will this be continued as a multichapter or not. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> say hi to me at my tumblr: purplegreyshrimp.tumblr.com


End file.
